Can't That Be Enough?
by bejou
Summary: Harry goes from one love intrest to another, and it always ends badly. But he has Draco, his best friend, to lean on when all goes wrong. Because Draco loves Harry. He loves Harry with all his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Right so hi to everyone! This story in AU. As in everyone is human and everyone is in college because I say so. This has all kinds of slash. Don't like? Don't read. Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I own the situation and even some of the dialogue, but the people aren't mine. I promise to be careful and clean them up when I am done playing.)**

He watched. It was all he could do. After all, it wouldn't be polite to intervene, and he had to be polite. Manners were a necessity of life. Especially for a Malfoy.

So yes, all he did was watch. He watched his best friend Harry Potter and Harry potter's boyfriend, Cedric Diggory. They were sickening really. Every third word out of Cedric's mouth was baby. As if once wasn't enough.

"I love you baby. So much." Cedric said giving Harry those gooey eyes that made Draco want to gag.

Harry just smiled really big and hugged Cedric. Draco got up suddenly. He couldn't watch this. He'd seen it before at any rate. He'd seen it when Harry had dated Blaise Zambini. He'd seen it when Harry had dated Ron Weasley. He'd seen it when Harry had dated Luna Lovegood. He'd seen them all crash and burn too.

---------------------

_"I broke up with Blaise Draco. He was creeping me out. He calls at all hours of the night. I can't get him to go away. Draco, you were right. I wish I had listened to you."_

_"It's ok Harry. I promise it'll be ok. Do you want to spend the night? Just in case you know."_

_"Could I? I don't know if it's safe to go home."_

_"I told you not to tell him where you lived."_

_"I know…."_

-------------------

Blaise had blamed Draco for the break up. He didn't even yell at Harry, but he had tried to beat Draco into a bloody pulp. That had been interesting. Harry had immediately gotten a new love interest. It seemed that Harry just couldn't keep his hands off the male population.

----------------------

_"Ron was a jerk."_

_"He was."_

_"You said he was didn't you?"_

_"I did."_

_"Why do I never listen to you?"_

_"I really don't know."_

_"Maybe I should start dating girls."_

_"Maybe."_

----------------------

And so Harry had dated girls. When the boy decided he was bisexual Draco didn't know. They hadn't talked for a while after Ron. Harry had done some horrible things in that time. Draco didn't blame him as he himself had been pretty horrible. In fact, that was the first time Harry saw him cry. They yelled at each other for hours after that. And then Harry had gone off. They didn't talk for weeks. Draco didn't know what happened, but when he and Harry finally talked again, Harry was already shacked up with Lovegood.

-------------------------

_"Do you really love her Harry?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"I don't like her…she isn't the kind of person I want to see you with."_

_"There's nothing wrong with her Draco."_

_"Harry…you said yourself you didn't know if you loved her. Curiosity doesn't make a relationship."_

_"I don't care about your opinion Draco. Can't you just stay out of my love life!"_

----------------------

Harry broke it off with Lovegood too. After, of course, Draco and Hermione had had a row over letting Harry make his own decisions.

Couldn't they just understand that Draco was trying to help? Was it his fault he knew that Harry didn't love these people, even if Harry believed he did?

Harry cried after each breakup. Draco hated watching it, but in some sadistic way he liked knowing one more person had failed in keeping Harry Potter.

Harry had apologized. The row about Lovegood had threatened to tear them apart, but somehow they'd gotten back on track.

And Harry settled for staring at Remus Lupin in History class. It seemed Harry had a crush. An unattainable one at that. Draco encouraged it too. What harm could an unattainable crush do after all?

And then Harry fell in love again. With a perfectly attainable boy. His name was Cedric Diggory. Draco tried to convince Harry that Cedric wouldn't be worth it. Wasn't he moving anyway? Didn't he have a bad relationship with his parents? Wasn't there something!

Draco's attempts had failed. School let out with Harry Potter fully in love with one Cedric Diggory. Everyone thought it was cute. They flaunted their relationship with no embarrassment. Draco cringed at the pictures of the two kissing that they kept everywhere in sight.

And now here they were. Harry and Cedric were happy on all accounts. Draco wasn't speaking with Harry. No, Draco was thinking. Thinking of something he never thought possible, and he wasn't sure he was comfortable with it either.

Could it possibly be?

No.

Never….but maybe?

Draco chose to ignore it for the duration of the summer. That he did successfully. Then something struck a nerve. Harry was going to leave school? What?

Hermione was telling him things that didn't make sense. He rushed from his apartment to Harry's flat. His knock on the door was loud and angry.

Harry opened the door slowly.

"What the hell Harry!"

Harry gave him a confused look. "Weren't we not talking Malfoy?"

"What's this I hear about school?" Draco was enraged.

Something sparked in Harry's eyes. "You know what? No. I refuse to talk about this with you. You always yell at me for my mistakes, and I won't take it anymore!" Harry tried to close the door.

Draco stuck his foot between the door and the jam. "Now that's not fair. Don't I get my chance to speak?"

"No. You don't. Why should I let you? I know what you are going to say already, and I don't want to hear it. You are a bastard Draco. I talked to my aunt about us. She told me that you weren't a very good friend. I believe her. You always put me down. I can't take it."

"Well, your aunt is a bitch Harry. You want to know why I yell? You want to know why I rage? It's because I **care. **Tell your aunt that. I bet you told her every bad thing I've ever done. Did you mention the good stuff? Huh? I admit I am screwed up. I do because I know I am. But so are you Harry fucking Potter. So. Are. You." Draco slammed his fist into the door. His breathing was ragged. Why was Harry doing this to him? He felt the tears coming.

"You can't call my aunt that. You are way too screwed up Draco. Just leave." Harry slammed the door. Draco had forgotten he'd moved his foot.

He laid his forehead against the door and sobbed. He knew Harry was still standing there.

"I can't bear to see you with anyone else Harry. I get too jealous.

I rant and rage because I get scared. I don't want to get too close.

And as fate would have it Harry, I care more than you know.

Because Harry, I love you. Can't that be enough?"

And Draco ran. He ran as fast as he could away from the flat on the outskirts on London. He ran like the hounds of hell were after him. Tears blurred his eyes, and he slipped a few times. Malfoy dignity wouldn't let him stop though. So he didn't.

It hurt to breathe now. He felt like any second he was going to cough up a lung. He couldn't stop though. He couldn't let anyone catch him. He was loathe to explain himself, but there was his apartment building. There was safety. Did he dare?

He felt faint and decided quickly that he needed to rest. So up to his apartment he went. There Hermione still waited for him.

"Harry called. He wants to know what you meant. What you meant by 'I love you.'" She said her voice laced with all kinds of caution.

"Hermione…"

"He said you'd never said it so outright before."

"I can't talk about this now Hermione. I just can't."

And he didn't. He dragged himself to his bedroom, and he fell into bed. He cried silently.

Fate had it out for him. That was the only explanation.

He didn't know what time it was when he woke up. He knew it was night, the windows were dark. He groaned, and stretched out his body. That was the last time he ran like that. He sat up. He could tell he looked like crap. That was never good.

He limped to the bathroom and flipped on the lights witch. The light hurt his eyes. He stood still and blinked his eyes for a moment before he felt safe enough to walk. His glanced in the mirror and cringed. He did look horrible.

He turned on the shower. First things first.

----------------------

He had cleaned up and eaten. And he had successfully avoided the blinking light of his answering machine.

He had at least six messages, but be damned if he was going to bother with them now. Life could wait. He had wounds to lick, and pride to rebuild.

But the alluring red light drew him closer. He pressed the button.

_"Draco, I hope you are ok. I let myself out last night."_

Hermione.

_"Draco? Are you there? Honey, I am worried about you. You need to call honey. Your dad and I miss you."_

His mother.

_"Draco, Harry said to tell you he loves you."_

Hermione.

_"Draco?"_

Hermione's voice again.

_"Come on Draco. Pick up the phone for your friend's yeah?"_

Pansy Parkinson.

_"Draco. We're worried."_

Hermione.

_"……………"_

Who was that? Just breathing…

Draco sighed. How long had he been out? He picked up the phone receiver and dialed Hermione's number.

"Hello?"

"Hermione. It's Draco."

"Oh! Thank god! We were so worried. Draco, we haven't heard from you in three days." She sounded relieved.

"Now, now Hermione, you know better than to worry about me too much. I can take care of myself."

"I know Draco. See you for lunch today? It is Saturday after all."

"Of course."

"Bye!"

He hung the phone up. He looked at the clock. It had been early morning when he had awoken, not night. It was Saturday morning.

And what a bleak Saturday it was too. He ran his hand through his hair and stared at the clock a while longer.

A knock came at the door startling him out of his reverie. He went to answer it, looking through the peep hole first. He froze. Harry. Harry was at the door.

He turned the doorknob slowly. He had to face the world sometime, but did it have to be so soon?

"Draco….I….I meant to call. Well, I did call; I just couldn't get up the nerve to say anything to your damn answering machine. Are you going to let me in?" Harry's green eyes flashed. Draco fought the urge to smile.

"Sure Harry. Just like you let me in?" Draco growled.

"Don't Draco. Don't yell at me. I am sorry ok. I just blew up. There's so much going on, and I couldn't stay clam anymore. I am really sorry."

"You know I hate that word. Sorry. It has no meaning anymore." Draco did smile now before opening the door wide. Harry stepped in and made his way to the couch.

"So you're gay now?" Harry asked. His eyes were big and round now.

"No. I am straight as a line, but even a line can be bent if pushed hard enough." Draco didn't sit by him. He didn't even sit. He paced.

"So has your line been bent?" Harry was rather dense at times.

"Is that not obvious? Shall I come over there and snog you to make it clear?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I think you may have to." Harry had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Harry, it's no time to joke. This is a very tense situation for me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Harry, I hope you understand I can't in all good conscious be your friend anymore. It wouldn't be fair to me, to you, to anyone." Draco gave Harry a deep searching look.

"Why not? Can't you be my friend? I love you Draco. I can't lose you. I want to be your friend." Harry cried.

"But I don't want to be yours Harry. I can't. Not when…..not when these damn emotions fuck everything up." Draco dropped to his knees on the floor.

"….Draco….I love you. Can't that be enough? Isn't that what you said? I can't give you anything else. I love Cedric too." Harry's eyes were starting to well with tears.

"I understand." Draco said, rising from the floor. He went over to the door. you just go?"

Harry nodded. As he walked out the door he grabbed Draco by the shirt and kissed him softly. "I do love you."

Draco pushed him away. "Don't." And then Draco watched as Harry walked away.

**So review? Cause there is a second chapter, and it's going to take reviews for me to write it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Now to answer a few questions and make a few points:**

**1. Just to make this clear there is a major time passage throughout this chapter.**

**2.The OOC comes from the fact that this is AU and they grew up in different situations. **

**3.Bella, while evil and much older in HP, is not evil and younger in my fic.**

**4. You'll just have to excuse my shoddy knowledge of alcoholic drinks. :)**

**Now Onward:**

Draco hadn't seen Harry in weeks. Not after the confrontation that had ended so oddly. School was starting back up again soon though. He would have to face Harry then. He would have to face love then.

He had heard about Harry even if he hadn't seen him. Hermione said he and Cedric were as happy as ever. But Draco still got messages on his answering machine that were just breathing.

Was Harry really happy without him? Was Harry willing to go on like this? Surely not after what Draco…or maybe it was because of what Draco had said.

He had told him to leave now hadn't he? The scene replayed over and over in his dreams. Each time he did something or said something different. Each time Harry stayed. Except Draco didn't have a time machine. He couldn't go back. He couldn't make things ok again.

He couldn't make Harry love him. Not the way Draco loved Harry. That would be cruel. So Draco just stared out his window and wished.

-------------------

"Cedric, baby, do you think we could go out for dinner tonight?" Harry asked, running his fingers through Cedric's hair.

"Why? I can cook. No need to get up or get dressed. Besides I like you naked better." Cedric grinned.

"Oh come on. I want to go out. I want someone I don't know to serve me steak and wine." Harry whined.

"Fine."

"Don't you want me to be happy Ced?"

"Of course I do Harry. I love you." Cedric said getting up.

"And maybe we could invite our friends. You know Pansy, Hermione, and Draco?" Harry suggested.

"But I want you all to myself!" Cedric said.

Harry pouted as he pulled on a grey shirt. Cedric licked his lips hungrily.

"Alright. Fine. Invite the friends. After all I can just keep you all to myself after!" Cedric said running into the bathroom to avoid the shoe Harry threw at him.

Harry smiled after his boyfriend and went to call everyone.

-------------------

The phone's ring was shrill to his ears. He picked it up grudgingly. He didn't want to talk to whoever it was on the other line.

"Hello?" Draco said tiredly into the receiver.

"Draco?"

"…..Harry?"

"I just wanted to invite you to dinner tonight. A bunch of us are going out. Pansy, Cedric, Hermione, and me. You know to celebrate these last days of freedom before classes rule our lives and everything." Harry's words were quick and they all ran together.

Draco was silent for a moment. Could he stomach dinner with the happy couple? What if he said something? Lost his temper? Hurt someone?

But he couldn't stop living just because Harry Potter didn't want him now could he? No, of course not.

"Sure Potter, I'll come. Where are you idiots meeting?"

"Zedra's Diner. The usual. Cedric and I were going for romantic, but for a group, the cheaper the better right?" Harry laughed.

"Right. I'll see you guys at eight then?"

"Yeah. And Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

"Articulate as ever. Bye Potter." And he hung up. No, Harry Potter wasn't going to run his life. He was human still, and he deserved friends too.

So he picked out an outfit he knew looked incredible on him. No one said he couldn't look nice? He always looked nice anyway. It wouldn't be odd.

If Potter cared to look then let him.

----------------------

"Hello you bloody wankers! " Draco shouted pleasantly to the group.

"Draco! We thought you'd died!" Pansy shouted clapping him on the back. Hermione and Cedric laughed.

"Well you know life has its ups and its downs. I just happened to hit one of those downs." Draco shrugged off his coat and sat down.

The waitress came over, winked at him, and took his order for a coke and a turkey sandwich.

"I think she noticed you Draco." Cedric said giving Draco a wink of his own.

"I don't think she's my type Golden Boy." Draco said with a slow smile.

"A woman might just be what you need to get out of this rut though Draco." Pansy nodded.

"I don't think so." Draco replied, but when the waitress returned he gave her a smoldering smile and thanked her very nicely.

Cedric gave a low whistle. "You definitely got her mate."

"Indeed." Draco said twirling his straw and giving the wall an inspecting stare.

He let his friends talk around him for a while as he devoured his sandwich. He gave Harry a few sneak glances and saw his tormented face.

He wasn't being nice. He knew that very well. Sometimes he just didn't care. His chest twinged slightly. He knew he did care this time, but he couldn't stop. He took the waitresses phone number when she came back to the table and slipped it into his hand. Not that he had any intention to call her, but maybe Harry would think he did.

And of course Potter thought he would call her.

"I wasn't aware females were still your type Draco." Harry bit out. The whole table froze and Draco looked over at Harry.

"Whatever gave you that idea Harry?" Draco smiled sweetly. Nice try Harry. Nice. Try.

"You told me so yourself. A few weeks ago after professing your undying love remember?" Harry smirked. Now that was cruel.

"Undying love? Potter are you sick?" Draco stood. "That's what doctors are for you know. Cedric, you need to take better care of your boy." And he left in a flurry of jacket and wind as he opened the diner door.

He stood outside for a moment staring up at the sky before walking quickly down the street. He could hear the footsteps behind him but he didn't stop.

He got to his apartment building and kept on walking. He knew where he was going. He didn't care if it was freezing outside. He didn't care if the sky was threatening to let all hell break loose.

His breath came out in white puffs and he huddled down father into his jacket. Maybe he should have gone inside. It was terribly cold even for London.

"Draco! Would you stop walking you crazy git?" Harry called from behind him. He considered stopping. He considered taking pity on his poor lungs that were protesting to the cold air.

He considered letting Harry catch up to him, and the prospect just didn't sound great to him. So he just kept walking. His feet taking him to his favorite bench in the park.

He sat down heavily on the wood. He shivered slightly at the cold wood, but settled into the cocooning warmth of his coat.

"Why didn't you stop for me?" Harry said. He sat down next to Draco on the bench.

"I didn't feel like it. It's cold." Draco said with a shrug that he immediately regretted. Cold air sent another wave of shivers down his spine.

"Of course it's cold. The weather channel said it was going to snow tonight." Harry said."

"I don't watch the weather channel."

"Cedric does."

"Don't talk to me about him."

"Draco, I know you never really liked him, but I do."

"I don't care. For once I just don't care."

"Come on Dray…….tell me what's wrong." Harry said putting his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"You know bloody well what's wrong. You're wrong. I'm wrong. This whole existence is wrong. All of it." Draco shrugged Harry's hand off his shoulder and stood up.

"Draco, why? Can't you just be happy? Life is so beautiful." Harry said.

"How can I be happy when the one person I love is with someone else?" Draco whispered this, but Harry heard.

"Get over it. Move on. I love you really I do. I just love you in a different way, and if you linger on these feelings you'll never be happy Draco. I just want to be your friend. Like it was before. Don't you remember?"

"No. I don't. Leave me alone Harry. You make my heart hurt." Draco said as he walked away. Then he stopped and turned around.

He walked back quickly and grabbed Harry's hand. He jerked him roughly to his chest. "This is what you'll be missing." And he kissed Harry fiercely. He glared into green eyes triumphantly.

Harry pulled away. "Draco…"

"No Harry. You can tell the whole world that you had Draco Malfoy pining over you if you'd like, but I won't stick around if I don't have a chance. You don't understand how it feels. I'll always love you, but I won't wait forever Harry. I can't."

----------------------

Life was a blur for the next few months. He had classes and work to keep his focus away from his broken heart. He had indeed called that waitress. They had had dinner together, and were now great friends. Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange. She was very pretty, and very understanding. Plus she had a wonderful way of glaring at him when he mentioned Harry. It was like she was trying to help him get over the green eyed devil.

He was currently working on his art portfolio. He was sketching several scenes of the London skyline. It was basic and pure black and white, but he liked the bleak look. He took a sip of coffee that sat beside him, and the phone rang. Why did the phone always ring when he was drinking his coffee? He sighed and got up.

"Hello?"

"Hey luv. Party tonight. I'll be picking my date up at seven. Look cute yeah?" Bellatrix giggled.

"Sure Bella. See you then."

He smiled as he hung the phone up. Bella was always springing parties up on him like that, but he loved her for it. If he had time to think about her invites he would have turned every single one down.

He glanced at the clock. Six thirty. She was cutting it close this time, but he could make it. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. He didn't need to change. Everyone loved the ragged artist look nowadays. He took out his eyeliner and lined his eyes lightly. It made him look distinguished he thought.

The doorbell rang. Had it really been that long already? He smiled. Of course it had. He spent too much time in front of the mirror. He winked at himself in the glass before he went to answer the door.

"Bella!" He greeted her with a hug. She ran her eyes over him approvingly.

"You look dashing as usual. Now tonight we are going to the Pirate Cave. It's a new club everyone insists is going to be lame, but everyone is going to be there anyway just to see." She briefed him as they took the elevator down.

"Some party." Draco commented.

"Yeah, it was invitation only. Very high class. I hear they booked a great band too."

"And everyone thought it was going to be lame?"

"Just the ones who didn't get an invite." Bella laughed.

----------------------

The club had gotten a good band. Everyone was dancing. Everyone was smiling. Draco was enjoying himself. The music rocked his bones, and the alcohol he'd ingest made his head pound just as fiercely. He smiled. Bella really did know how to party.

She dragged him off the dance floor then and back to the bar.

"This is brilliant." She said into his ear.

"No kidding." Draco replied.

She signaled the barkeep. Two shots of vodka, the perfect buzz.

Draco gave her a long look as he tilted his head back to ingest the clear liquid. He wanted to remember something in the morning, and if he stared at Bella long enough right now, he would. She laughed at him and pulled him back onto the floor. Her body rocked against his, and he threw his hands up into the air.

Maybe he could live with Harry Potter. Maybe his broken heart had finally healed. Maybe he was whole again.

Or maybe the alcohol was messing with his brain. Either way Draco wasn't going to let anything ruin this moment of happiness. This moment of utter joy.

So someone else would just have to ruin it for him. Bella froze. Her eyes trained on someone behind them.

She was glaring in that fantastic way she only did when Harry was mentioned. And he knew Harry was here.

"Harry?" Draco asked just to make sure.

"I am so sorry Draco. I didn't know he'd be here."

"It's ok Bella. Let's just dance alright?" She nodded and they did.

----------------------

Harry watched Draco molest the dark hair girl. They way they were dancing was profane. He took Cedric's hand and led him to the bar.

"This is great isn't it Harry?" Cedric yelled.

Harry nodded and ordered himself a screwdriver. He didn't want anything fancy. And then he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Cedric I'll be right back." Harry stalked over to where Draco was dancing, if you could call that dancing.

He grabbed Draco and kissed him. "Mine." He growled. Draco pulled away with a smirk.

Draco pointed over to the bar where a flabbergasted Cedric sat. "No Potter. That over there is yours. I don't belong to you."

"To hell with Cedric, Draco. I lied. I lied because I was scared of loving you, but I do. I do Draco. Too much to be put into words. Don't deny me your heart now." Harry pleaded into Draco's ear.

Draco gave him a long look. "I love you too." He whispered. Harry nodded. He hadn't heard Draco, but he knew.

"What are you going to tell Cedric?" The dark hair woman Draco had been dancing with intervened.

"Bella's right Harry, what are you going to tell him?" Draco looked at him.

"I….I guess I'll tell him that it's over." Harry shrugged.

An odd look crossed Bella's face. "Let me take care of him. You two lovebirds can go celebrate somewhere. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said as she made her way over to Cedric who was tossing down brandy like it was his last day on earth.

----------------------------

"Why then Harry?" Draco asked as they walked to Draco's apartment.

"Jealously." Harry shrugged.

"I should care. I should care that you waited and expected me to take you after all you did. But I don't. I am happy to just settle for you." Draco said.

"Good because I am not going to go away."

"Promise?"

"I love you can't that be enough?"

Draco grinned. "Yeah, that's enough for me."

Draco took Harry's hand and stared at the sky.

Stars twinkled back at him reassuringly. He had Harry now. He really was whole.

**Happy ending! Now if you want me to write an alternate, unhappy ending please say so. Oh and REVIEW!**


End file.
